


It's here.

by MoonlitPath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Izaya has sleep paralysis.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 41





	It's here.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know huns.

_It’s here._

Izaya’s eyes had grown so wide he thought they would plop out of his skull, he could not make them shut. He could not stop it.

All of his muscles were frozen up, not willing to move an inch despite his consciousness screaming for him to do something, _anything_ to make it stop.

The pitch black of his bedroom had never been so intimidating. His covers were tossed halfway off, but his hand would not twitch, no matter how much he just wanted to pull them over his head like a scared child.

_It’s staring at me._

No coherent words would exit his mouth, no guttural sounds could be produced from his throat, he stayed inaudible. Breathing staggering as his jaw was set, his teeth grinding uncomfortably.

_It sees me._

It was standing in the corner, a tall figure with no distinguishable features, other than its eyes.

Its eyes were staring right at him, unblinking, as open as his. Pupils shrunk, predatory.

As if any motion from him would have it pouncing, devouring him cruelly. Mangling him, snapping his bones and tearing apart his flesh, all the while he was awake.

_It’s coming closer._

It was getting bigger, slicing through the dark until it stood over him. He lay uselessly upon the mattress, blood rushing in his head, dizzying and swaying his sight.

Gasping, huge gulps of air circulating in his burning lungs, his vocal cords finally broke their silence, whining pitifully.

_I’m going to die._

_I don’t want to die._

A ringing sound in his ears intensified, along with it a voice became louder.

“’Zaya, oi!”

“Izaya! Hey!”

A rough hand landed on his arm, pulling him so he would land on his back. Shizuo’s face was looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed worryingly as he placed a hand on his cheek. It was hot on the skin of his face.

Shizuo reached over to turn on the lamp on his side. Showering the room with artificial lightning.

“Shi- Shi-!” With arms feeling like jelly, he grasped on the fabric of Shizuo’s shirt.

“Slow down, slow down.” He cradled his shaking hands carefully, not breaking eye-contact with the panicking man.

“It- It’s here!”

“There’s nothing here Izaya.” Shizuo kept his voice low, trying his best to comfort him and ground him back to reality. Izaya scrambled his unsteady body to burrow his frame into the man, hiding his face in his chest, refusing to look around the room.

“Izaya…” He tried to pry him away in an attempt to show him, but he fought back, shoulders hunched into himself. Shizuo let him in the end, glancing around them, where there was nothing but the usual sighting of Izaya’s bedroom.

Brushing his fingers through Izaya’s silk-soft locks, which had become slightly damp, he let him calm down on his own. From time to time suggesting he looked, saying he was there to throw anything at whatever he saw.

Fifteen minutes for Izaya to collect the courage to peak from over Shizuo’s shoulder like a scared animal, slowly widening his view to the whole of the room.

“It’s not here.” He said.

“I told you.” Shizuo’s lips twitched into a small smile. Izaya sighed.

“Shit.” He rested his head back on the pillow, frowning.

Shizuo scratched at his head before he checked the time.

4:47 AM

And he was wide awake, from the looks of it, Izaya was not going to sleep anytime soon.

“Well, what do we do?”

“What is that cheesy movie you like?” Izaya met his gaze, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Pff, okay, get up.”

They walked to the living-room with Izaya’s hand snug against his.


End file.
